Magnus and Alec
by heyitsmalec
Summary: First fic ever :) Magnus and Alec! Probably some angst, definitely romance, etc. T bc there'll definitely be some cursing in there. Magnus and Alec are having some rocky times. Will Alec be able to trust Magnus, even after all he goes through?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first real fanfic. I hope you like it! Please follow and review! **

Alec drummed his fingers against the cherry wood table. The rain pattered on the glass ceiling above him. Currently, his boyfriend's apartment was styled contemporarily, which meant black and white furniture, stainless steel appliances, and a metal four-poster bed. However, Magnus liked his canary yellow bedspread to much give up, so it was like seeing a shiny copper penny among tarnished silver dimes. (Alec didn't know this, but Magnus had had the glass ceiling installed just because he had a slight exhibitionist side. Of course, he would never tell Alec.)

Speaking of Magnus, he was late. According a text sent three hours ago, he was on call for some business stuff. Alec had arrived at seven from training and a quick stop on 5th Avenue to deal with a few Du'sien. Magnus was supposed to have been waiting for him (preferably with food and a bath running) at the apartment. Instead, Alec had arrived with no one there, Chairman Meow not fed, and a note from Magnus on the bed that said,

_My lovely Alec-_

_If I'm not here when you get home, _(a little shiver had run through Alec at Magnus's apartment being "home" to him) _take a shower, watch some Project Runway (I know you love it!) and feed Chairman Meow. Don't text me- technology such as a text from you would interfere with the magic I'm doing. Love you- xoxo Magnus _

Alec had sighed and gone to take a shower in the bathroom. He now smelled faintly of sandalwood and a hint of cat food lingered on his pale hands. He had not watched Project Runway and instead had chosen to sit on the uncomfortable mahogany colored leather couch. It was now seven forty-five. He debated calling Magnus, but decided against it because if he ruined Magnus's job, what would that make him? A needy boyfriend, that's what.

He needed something to do. Cleaning might help, he thought, so he walked into his and Magnus's room. The place was painted black with tiny silver pieces of glitter in the paint, so it held an ethereal glow. The bright yellow bedspread was tossed aside, as were the steel gray pillows and velvet throws. Alec's cheeks flushed with the thought as to _why _they were strewn around. He set out by tossing all of Magnus's clothes into one huge pile. It almost stood bigger than his chest. Alec rolled his eyes and then sorted it out by color and dirtiness. He knew that Magnus put charms on most of them to repel dirt and whatnot, but sometimes he forgot. As he was putting a purple silk vest into the clean pile, a pair of caramel colored arms twined themselves around his stomach.

"Hey, gorgeous. Why're you doing my laundry? We both know I can do it by magic."

Alec twisted his neck around and kissed his boyfriend on the shoulder, which was all he could reach given the short angle.

"Well, I was bored. You weren't home yet, and I needed something to do.

Magnus pulled off of Alec to face him, a sweet smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Whatever happened to Project Runway?

**Ugh. Pretty short. Please R and R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alec buried his head in Magnus's shoulder. "But… but… Magnus, they didn't deserve to die! Magnus! Fix this!"

Magnus grinned at his Shadowhunter. "Sweetie, they die because the ship _sank. _We are watching _TITANIC_. You know what happens!" Alec shook his head.

"You forget, Magnus, that I wasn't raised accepting my gayness _or_ with time to myself. I'm a Shadowhunter. I protect the worldfrom _demons. _I don't have time for sappy love movies." Magnus smiled.

"Well, I see you crying at one now. You've been sorely missing out! Next we're watching _Clueless._ I LOVE Alicia Silverstone." Alec considered this next movie.

"Actually, Silverstone kind of sounds like a Shadowhunter name." Magnus ran a hand through the already messy ebony hair.

"Maybe she was one in secret? You can look it up-" Alec moved to get off the couch- "… later!" Magnus caught Alec's hand as he moved from the couch. He sank back down and let Magnus trace the Marks that twined around like vines on his arms. Currently, he was shirtless as requested, and since Magnus didn't want his boyfriend to be embarrassed, his shirt was off too. Alec was wrapping his hands around the smooth expanse of caramel skin uninterrupted by mundane things such as a belly button.

"I love you."

"And I you, darling." replied Magnus softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec's lips. Magnus moved his hands from Alec's arms to the back of his neck and into one of his black belt loops. Alec tilted his head back and let Magnus kiss his neck, which was one of his most sensitive spots.

Magnus murmured against Alec's shoulder, "Shall we move to the bedroom?"

A flush spread up from Alec's neck to cover his cheeks and the rest of his face. Obviously, he still wasn't used to being invited to Magnus's bedroom. Magnus kissed his entire face, starting at the edge and ending at his lips. They made out for a while, tongues clashing and lips moving. They were only interrupted by Alec's stomach rumbling.

"Sorry! It's just, well, you know. I'm hungry." Magnus grinned boyishly and ran a long finger down Alec's cheekbone.

"Well, we all know I can't really cook, even though it's been eight hundred years. I only just figured out how to use those mundane mixers to make my shakes. What would you like for dinner?" Alec smiled at his proclamation of non-cooking magic.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe Italian? I haven't had pizza in a long time. Not since… well, I've been turned off to pizza ever since." A remembrance of horror came across his face, and he shivered.

"Something to do with Isabelle's horrid cooking, I expect. Well, I'll order from that place Verde. It's on Smith Street. They've got almost authentic Italian pizza." Magnus smiled and reached over for the phone, missing the frown that flashed across Alec's face.

Alec hated being reminded of Magnus's life before his generation. He mostly hated being reminded of Magnus's past lovers. They hadn't had an argument about it in a long time, not since a little spat about Will Herondale. Apparently, Magnus had a fetish for black hair and blue eyes. Alec brushed a fingertip against his eyelid unconsciously, thinking of his own blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, here's Ch. 3! I know I'm updating ridiculously fast, but school hasn't started yet and I want to get as much done as possible. Not that I have a chapter limit to this story or anything like that. I just want to make sure I'm working on it while I can. Actually, during school, I'll probably be updating once or twice a week depending on the workload. ******winces** sorry. By the way, if anyone wants a malec fic based on something they've thought of, I'd be happy to write it! **

**DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me. **_**Ave, **_**Cassandra Clare**

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Magnus touched Alec's hand. Alec started.

"Oh! Nothing, sorry, just lost in thought. When's that pizza getting here anyway?"

Magnus glanced at him from under his lashes while Alec was looking at the door. He could tell that the Shadowhunter was lying, but he didn't want to pry. Alec was allowed to have his privacy… just like Magnus was. The last time Alec had asked about his past, it was about a vintage sword he'd gotten in the 1600's from John Smith. A total relic, and he'd thought Alec would be impressed by it, or at least want to see it. But as soon as Magnus had mentioned that he'd gotten it from John Smith- even Alec knew about how long ago _that _was- he'd gotten cold feet and told Magnus that he didn't want to see it. Magnus had shrugged it off to Alec, but he was quietly miserable once his Shadowhunter had gone home that next morning.

"YEEROWWW!"

"Alec?" called Magnus, alarmed and startled out of his reminiscing. "Are you all right? Sweetie? ALEC!" He rushed into the kitchen, leaving puffs of glitter behind him. He skidded on the floor, only to see Alec wrench Chairman Meow off his leg and hold him up in the air. The fiery look of revenge was in his eyes.

"ALEC! That's my cat!" Magnus screeched. "Oh, Chairman, you poor baby…" he grabbed the tiny cat out of Alec's grip and held him close. "You poor darling… here, have some tuna…" Alec was staring at him with a look of horror on his face.

"Magnus, I bent down to get your phone and that… that… _thing_ rushed out from underneath the fridge and _latched onto my arm._ It is VICIOUS." He clutched his arm dramatically. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You can fix a paltry scratch like that with an _iratze. _I could even do it for you. You've been attacked by Abbadon, the Greater Demon of the Abyss, faced the biggest horde of demons Earth has ever known, and shot down demonic Nephilim." Alec smiled proudly. "I could go on listing your achievements, but that would only boost your ego, and that would only make you more like Jace. And Will, now that I think about it, but you don't need to be like him." The smile faded off Alec's face, and he glared stonily at the tiled kitchen floor.

"Hey." Magnus put a long finger under Alec's chin and forced him to look up. Those blue eyes were defiant, but there was an undercurrent of sadness, too, and desperation. Magnus didn't know what he was desperate for, but he didn't want the blue eyed boy (because he really just _was _a boy, compared to Magnus) moping any longer.

"I love you. And _only _you. Well, the Chairman too, but whatever. You are the single best thing that's ever happened to me, and I intend to keep it that way. I won't ever leave you, _cinta hatiku. _Never. I can't even think about how leaving you would affect my life. We are one thing, darling. I love _you."_ During the speech, the look in Alec's eyes had softened. He reached up with a hand and cupped the back of Magnus's neck.

"What does _cinta hatiku _mean?" he asked softly.

"The love of my heart," replied Magnus, and Alec's lips met with his.

**AN: Thanks Google Translate for the Indonesian. There might be more of that in the future **grins** BTW, **_**ave**_** means hail. I took it from ave ateque vale. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey y'all! Chapter 4 is here, and I hope you like it. OK, I don't want to become like author dictator or anything, but I need 5 reviews for another chapter. 5 is a tiny number. You can do it- Have a little faith :D Oh and speaking of Sir Jace, who's seen the CoB movie? **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and setting belong to Cassie Clare. We love you. **

The Italian food had been long since abandoned. The smell of steamed mussels, pepperoni pizza, and Caesar salad wafted throughout the hallways in the apartment. The two owners of said apartment, however, were in the bedroom.

Magnus pulled off an emerald green vest off of a hanger and held it in front of him.

"Keep, Alec? Or Salvation Army? Alec?" The Alec in question was examining an old, almost ready to be thrown away book. Magnus sighed in mock frustration and waved a hand, causing the book to leave Alec and settle on the bookshelf.

"Magnus! I was reading that. It's quite interesting, you know." Magnus put a hand on his hip.

"And what could be more interesting than _me?" _Alec shook his head as if to clear it, and then realized what was going on. A flush started at the bottom of his throat and worked its way up to his forehead.

"Sorry…" he said guiltily. "Didn't realize we were doing a fashion show tonight."

"Well," Magnus said briskly, "Your punishment is to _become _a part of the fashion show!" he clapped with glee and snapped his fingers.

"ASDFGHJKL! **(see how I worked fangirlese into this)** MAGNUS WHAT IS THIS?!" Magnus examined his Shadowhunter with a critical eye.

"Eh. Let's exchange that velvet for silk… and navy blue to deep black… ah! And the glitter! Teeny bit, sorry but I'm really not, darling." He waved a hand and the glittery puff cloud Alec had been encased in disappeared. Magnus let out a sigh of appreciation.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF. Alexander, you look _gorgeous." _Alec turned around to face the mirror and gasped. His hair was ruffled in that "just had sex" sort of way, with glitter ruffled throughout. He was wearing a loose silk shirt that had had the sleeves torn away artfully, leaving bits of his sides open to see. His legs were clad in the tightest black jeans he had ever seen. With horror, he looked at his face. His lips were painted with clear gloss that was gathered in some places, giving the impression that he'd just been making out. His eyes were done in black and silver, making his blue eyes seem darker and more mysterious. A small silver hoop was in his ears, matching the silver ring he had on.

"By the Angel, Magnus! _What did you do to me?" _Magnus stepped back in shock.

"I made you look gorgeous. Is there a price for that now? Are you _ashamed _to look good, Alexander?" Alec flushed.

"No, of course not. You look good and you're always gorgeous. I just… you know me, Magnus. I'm not into this kind of thing. I like… well, blending into the shadows. For Angel's sake, I'm a _Shadow_hunter. Not all of us are Isabelle." Magnus pursed his lips. He loved Isabelle, but being compared to her was not attractive. Especially coming from his boyfriend.

"Well, on that happy note, I'm going to bed." He waved a hand and a pair of black, raggedy, old sweats replaced the carefully thought out ensemble. "Happy?" A single tear threatened to trail down Magnus's cheek, and he squinted his eyes, turned on a heel, and strode towards the bedroom.

**~~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~~~**

Alec yawned. It was 11 o'clock, and he really should have gone to bed an hour ago. He was supposed to be up early to train at the Institute. He stretched his arms above his head, and went to the bedroom.

His heart twanged painfully. Magnus was spread out over the entire bed, his hair messily arranged about his face, which was free of makeup. He was shirtless, but a pair of old (well, they looked old, but were probably from Dolce and Gabbana or something) cutoff sweatpants adorned his legs. Alec sighed. Magnus had woven himself into Alec (with only the highest count thread, of course). He couldn't keep himself away from the sparkling warlock even if he tried. He climbed onto the bed and curled into Magnus, resting his head on his chest.

**~~~~~Five o'clock in the morning~~~~~**

Alec rolled over, running into Magnus's chest. He startled himself awake, and cursed. He'd been having the _best _dream… He and Magnus had been in Paris, and a restaurant… his face heated up just thinking about it. He looked over himself, and his blue eyes landed on Magnus's hand. There was a sticky note clutched in it, and common sense about how to treat your boyfriend kicked in. Alec should _not _read the note. It was untrustworthy. What if there was something private? Alec told himself this as he grabbed the note, careful not to wake Magnus. He uncurled it and read over it, his heart sinking.

**AN: Sorry! A cliffy! Lol, love you guys anyway… **Evil laugh** all right. I know I have more than five followers, so I need at least five reviews before next chapter. Already said this, didn't I? Oh well **** See you in five reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, here it is! 6 reviews! I'm going to be even meaner and request SEVEN reviews. OMG :O The horror! Sorrynotsorry for the cliffy last chapter. Here ya go! Oh, and BlackHeartedTigress: thanks for the praise **** and yeah, I know. I don't speak Indonesian, and if someone does, I can fix it. **

_Camille- the number is 718-555-5555. Looking forward to it. –__Magnus_

Alec's heart sank. He started to sweat. Camille? Camille _Belcourt? _ The old, cunning, _beautiful,_ vampire that Magnus had once… dated? Or more? The number was definitely Magnus's, he had memorized it a long time ago. Alec wanted to slap himself. He should NEVER have read that sticky note. He let out a big, gusty, sigh that tried to convey all of his emotions without tears. Magnus was still in contact with her? He'd thought that Magnus had said that they were over with, done with, gone. Apparently it was not so.

He curled the sticky up again, having already memorized the contents. He slid it back into Magnus's hand carefully, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. The last thing he needed was for Magnus to ask questions. Was he really Magnus's _cinta hatiku_? Did Magnus even love him? Was he just a distraction or worse, just a fling? No. It couldn't be.

He got off the bed and quietly put on his clothes. He had brought a pair of black Lucky jeans (Magnus had gotten them for him) a heather gray sweater (which Isabelle had gotten for him) and new black boots. They were tipped with electrum in the front and iron in the back, straight from the shoe shop in Alicante. They were Alec's pride and joy. He let his eyes roam over Magnus's sleeping form, not letting the tears come right now. No, he would and could not cry in Magnus's apartment. He gathered his stele and two seraph blades, a tiny steel dagger, and the little naginata he was planning to give to Magnus. Just a little cute reminder that his boyfriend was a demon hunter and was more familiar with weapons than his cell phone.

He made sure that Chairman Meow's food and water bowl was filled and took a banana from the steel fruit bowl in the kitchen. He cast a look back the apartment he was just now beginning to call home, and closed the door.

As soon as he went down the last stone step, his resolve crumbled and he started to sob. Not loud, messy sobs, like what Magnus did whenever they watched _Brief Encounter. _As soon as Laura said, "This can't last. This misery can't last," he started breaking down. They'd watched it originally because it had a person name Alec in it. Alec's crying was nothing like Magnus's, though: his was quiet and emotional and heart breaking. He tried not to do it often. The last time he'd cried like this was when he saw the way Jace and Clary looked at each other, back when Clary was new to the Institute. He'd gone to his room under the pretense of a stomachache and cried his heart out. Soon after that, though, he'd gotten gravely injured by Abbadon and Magnus had healed him. That had just been the first of many things he owed Magnus for.

He cried softly, tears running down his cheeks and his head bent down to disguise. He bit his lip hard, letting the sour tang of blood permeate his mouth. The pain didn't distract him, though; he was a Shadowhunter and trained to deal with pain. He thought of Magnus, his beautiful green gold eyes with their wonderful cat pupils, gazing into his- no, someone else's- eyes and cried harder. He imagined Magnus's hands running down someone else's body, someone different, better, handsomer. Maybe even female. He'd heard Magnus's taste ran both ways, but he tried not to think about that usually. Alec preferred to think of the now, or the future if he had to. He didn't pause his weeping as someone came down the street, not even noticing him. He hadn't even put on a glamour, and still he was invisible. Even, maybe, to Magnus.

Magnus yelped and woke up as blue sparks flew out of his nose. Damn him and his ideas. He'd put a spell on the apartment to make him startle when someone entered or left the apartment. When he was awake, it wasn't necessary, but when he was asleep… it was just a precaution. At any rate, his great idea had been to have sparks come out of his nose. Ordinarily, they would have just flared past his eyes and woken him, but since he was curled downward, they leapt onto his chest and burned him.

"Ouch! Goddammit, those blue sparks. Agh." He let his magic soar through him, healing his tiny burn and smoothing out that wrinkle under his left eye. He turned over to see if Alec had woken at his antic, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Alec wasn't there! He looked around, his cat eyes shining in the darkness. He could see perfectly well in the dark, of course, due to magic and the obvious addition of cat vision. Alec was not in the bathroom, or the bedroom. Could it be… could it be that Alec had _left? _

Magnus padded down the hallway in his alien slippers, the antennae waving as his feet moved. Alec was not in the kitchen, nor the living room, nor the second bathroom. Magnus spread his magic out through the apartment building, unable to find anyone other than the couple downstairs, when he caught the edge of a boot. A boot tipped with electrum, to be exact. He expanded it…

And saw that it was indeed Alec. His blue eyed Shadowhunter was crying… no, sobbing his _heart _out. Magnus gasped in shock and let himself hear Alec, biting his lip as he did so. He caught one thing.

"DAMMIT. Camille." Magnus's eyes widened. Camille? Oh, ANGEL. He'd found the note.

Magnus kept looking at Alec, waiting for him to show his face. He didn't know how long Alec had been out there. He wished Alec would show his face, just so Magnus could gauge how bad it was. He got his wish. Alec raised his face so he could angrily wipe tears away, and Magnus's heart broke.

**AN: Don't I just love you guys? It's not quite a cliffy, but leaving you with this angst… well, it matches how I felt at pg 511. Wait, no, probably more so at pg 511. But. OK, well, I want seven reviews for the next chapter! Love y'all! **

. ?dwvar_7M11777_color=001#qo=men's+black+jeans&dwvar_7M11665_color=420&start=1&cgid

llb/shop/60706?productId=942579&qs=3016887_mercent_google_pla&kpid=60706&attrValue_0=Gray%20Heather&mr:referralID=3759475b-0f83-11e3-9389-001b2166c62d


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well, seven reviews have come! I'm going to be the Wicked Witch of Page 511 and say I need 12 reviews. They're like caffeine- keeping my fingers moving. Sorry for that sad moment at the end last chapter… but they do continue. It's bad. Anyway, here's Chapter 6! **

**By the way, here are links to Alec's outfit last chapter minus boots. **

** . ?dwvar_7M11777_color=001#qo=men's+black+jeans&dwvar_7M11665_color=420&start=1&cgid**

** llb/shop/60706?productId=942579&qs=3016887_mercent_google_pla&kpid=60706&attrValue_0=Gray%20Heather&mr:referralID=3759475b-0f83-11e3-9389-001b2166c62d**

Alec strode down the streets of Brooklyn, wiping away the stray tears as they came. He had heaved himself up off the stoop, told himself to stop crying, and left ten minutes ago. He was almost at the Institute. Alec lifted a hand to check the time, and as he was putting it down, he crashed into someone.

"Hey!" Alec glanced at the person he'd run into. The man had been carrying coffee, and most of it had spilled over onto his jacket.

"By the Angel! I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? Sorry." Alec had bumped into an attractive looking man with light blue eyes and pale-ish skin. His shoulder length blonde hair was crazily messed up, and the man ran a hand through it.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Nah it's fine, I got it. 'By the angel'? I've never heard that." Alec started to blush. He'd just talked about the angel in front of some mundane.

"It's… um… well… just an… um… tradition my family uses. We're… ah… devout Christians, so we, um, don't say G- oops, the Lord's name." He mentally congratulated himself for coming up with that on such short notice.

"Interesting." The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, jeez. My manners have gone to hell. I'm Jamie. Nice to meet you." Alec was at a loss. Some cute mundie was _introducing himself!_

"Ah. I'm Alec. Nice to, uh, meet you." The man- Jamie- smiled and picked up his stained coat from the ground.

"Nice to meet you too, Alec. Hopefully I'll see ya around!" Jamie waved over his shoulder with the hand that was holding his latte, and it spilled all over his shoulder.

"DAMMIT!" Alec could hear him curse from 50 feet away. He shook his head. Jamie was cute, but Alec was taken. Or was he?

Without his knowledge, his feet had taken him to the Institute. He fished the key out of his pocket and was about to put it in the door when he noticed flecks of glitter on it. Well, more than flecks. More like an avalanche had spilled on his key. His heart rose into his throat. It was the key to Magnus's apartment, and he treasured it as much as he treasured his stele.

"ALEC! Why are you here? It's like six in the morning. I **just **woke up. Shouldn't you be at Magnus's right now?" Alec grinned at his sister's antics.

"Angel, Izzy, I can't even move my _boot _around here without someone knowing. I just felt like coming home early so I could train a little more." Alec lied easily. Isabelle pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"No. That's not it. You're… ah… in a tiff with Magnus!" Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

"And how would you know that, dear sister?"

"Because," said Isabelle in a self satisfied tone, "you look like you've been dumped three times today all ready, and it's not even nine. No one else I know shows emotion- or HIDES it- like you do, so I've become very… adept at recognizing it." Alec flushed. Was he that easy to read?

"You're not _that_ easy to read. I'm just your older sister, and that makes me in charge of your love life. Just in case you didn't know, I _totally _approve of Magnus." Isabelle grinned.

"Of course you approve of Magnus! He's like your fashion consultant. It's a good thing you're with Simon and he's _my_ boyfriend." Alec grinned. He loved bantering with his sister, but not Jace. Jace just made him feel awkward, clumsy, and _not Jace. _

"Well! I'm going to assume you haven't had breakfast yet, so there are pancakes in the kitchen." Alec paled.

"Um… uh… well… I'm not really that hungry. I'll just go to the training room," Alec said desperately.

"Stop that. Clary made them. Besides, my pancakes aren't too bad!" Isabelle trailed off. She turned around on her heel and marched towards the kitchen, a hungry Alec behind her.

Magnus did meditative breathing. Everything would be all right with Alec. It was just a misunderstanding. He could convince Alec that nothing was going on with Camille, just that it was her being desperate to contact his magnus-ficent self and Magnus had deigned to let her. Or something along those lines. Alec would definitely believe him. Right?

**AN: Oh, Angel. Sorry this took so long. Haha I hope you noticed who "Jamie" was based off of…. It's not even that long, but I'll try more next time. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And some guest made a review on Ch. 5- THANK YOU I LOVE YOU! Sign in and follow this!**

**Well, see you in 12 reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for not 12 reviews! Lol, I couldn't wait to post it… so here's chapter 7- I know it's been a long time. From now on I won't be doing review needs, I'll just post them as inspiration strikes. Thank you so much to my muse Rebecca, who basically came up with most of the storyline. We have some stuff planned for you….**

**DISCLAIMER: All of the setting and whatnot belongs to Cassie Clare. Except Jamie and a few other characters that will come into play. **

Magnus sighed. He didn't _want _to do this, but it wasn't like he could call up Alec right now. He concentrated fiercely, and a tiny blue mirror popped into the air. "Ah. There you are." Magnus had no idea where the mirror went in between the time he used it and the time he didn't, but he didn't want to know. "Hmm. I need something of Alec's." He looked around and spotted a fraying navy jacket. "Perfect." The jacket floated over, and Magnus rested the mirror on top of it. Closing his unique eyes and furrowing his eyebrows (which he didn't do often, it caused wrinkles), he drew a tiny, sparkling blue line from the mirror to the fabric. As soon as he finished, more threads appeared from the edge of the mirror and grasped the jacket. Magnus held onto the mirror's edge for dear life, knowing that if he let go… well, it would not be good.

Suddenly, his fingers popped off and the mirror fogged up. Magnus leaned over it until it unfogged, and he looked at the picture within. It showed Alec- Alec laughing along with his family and friends, chucking a piece of pancake at Jace. Magnus's heart swelled and panged. He was doing this for Alec's safety, he reminded himself. Not to see Alec all the time, without Magnus or anything.

He got to his feet and strode to the bedroom. "Hmm… what to wear?" he thought to himself. In the end, he decided on mint green leather pants, a yellow sweater with a blue tank underneath, and black army boots. His hair was left down with just a hint of glitter, just how Alec liked it. His face was barely done- some gloss, a stroke of eyeliner, and gold shadow to highlight his eyes. He grinned at his reflection and left the apartment.

Jace forked a bite of pancake and speared it into his mouth. "These pancakes," he said, with his mouth full, "are the best thing ever. My girlfriend is the best." Clary rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Which ones? Buttermilk or chocolate chip?" Jace frowned.

"I don't know what buttermilk is, but the chocolaty ones. Those are the best." Simon snorted in disdain of Jace's lack of knowledge.

"You Shadowhunters are crazy. Seriously, not knowing what buttermilk is-" the doorbell rang.

"Now, who could be ringing the doorbell?" said Jace thoughtfully. "Nephilim can come in on their own. The vampire is already here, and we don't know any mundanes."

"It must be Magnus!" cried Isabelle. Glancing at Alec, she said, "I'll get the door." And she flounced off to let Magnus into the Institute.

The table sat in silence for a few minutes, Clary picking up their plates and putting them into the sink.

"You know, there should really be a dish washing rune. Clary, get on that." Clary rolled her eyes at Jace again.

"You know my power doesn't work like that, idiot. It comes in flashes."

"… Gucci came out with sunglasses with _rhinestones_ on them, did you hear?" came Izzy's voice.

"Yes, I did. How funny that they now have rhinestones, because back in the 80's, when that kind of thing was big, they said Gucci was too 'tasteful' for their sparkles." The pair entered the kitchen. Magnus stepped over to Alec and waved a hand. A comfortable chintz chair appeared next to Alec, and everyone jumped. He settled himself down in it and looked at everyone with bright cat eyes.

"Well? Continue talking. I'm just a fly on the wall." Simon and Clary laughed. Alec, Jace, and Izzy looked at them, confused.

"It's a mundane expression, just like 'once in a blue moon' , or 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'." said Clary. The Shadowhunters rolled their eyes.

"Actually, I came here for a reason, not to make fun of Shadowhunters who don't know anything." said Magnus brightly. "Alec, may I talk to you? In _private?" _he added, casting a look at Jace darkly. He held his hands up with an 'I surrender' expression.

"Oh." Alec said, feeling clumsy. "Yes, of course." He led Magnus down the hallway to his room. Magnus grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Taking me to your room, are you? Didn't know you wanted _that."_ Alec flushed.

"No, no, not that. It's just more private than other places." Alec followed Magnus into the room and shut the door behind them. Magnus stretched out on the bed and then sat up.

"Darling, are you mad at me? Because… you left the apartment and I know you saw that note. Magnus held his breath as Alec's eyes darkened.

"'Saw that note'? Yes, I saw the note. I'd also appreciate an explanation." Alec said tightly.

"Alexander. You have to trust me on this. Nothing is going on with Camille, nothing at all. I just need her… help with something." Magnus immediately saw that this was the wrong thing to say. What could he possibly need Camille for?

Alec's lips thinned. "I see. Well, you should hurry on over to her, then." Instead of getting up, Magnus leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. While they'd been kissing for months, Alec froze up. Magnus took the time to put a hand on the back of his neck and another under his T-shirt. Alec instantly unfroze at the feel of Magnus's cool fingers tracing his spine, and tangled his hands in Magnus's hair.

"AHHH I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE ISABELLE HELP!" came from the doorway. Alec and Magnus instantly broke apart, Alec sweaty and flushing, Magnus grinning like he'd won the lottery. Isabelle appeared in the doorway.

"What? Simon, don't tell me you _opened the door while Magnus and Alec were __**in there.**_" Simon rolled his eyes.

"I was coming to tell Alec that there was one pancake left and if he wanted it he better come on, so I knocked a few times. Then I opened the door." Simon shuddered and stepped away from the couple. Isabelle bopped him upside the head.

"OW!"

"You idiot. Don't go in Alec's room while Magnus is in there. Ask Jace about it. NOT A GOOD IDEA." Isabelle tsked at Simon and turned back to the kitchen. Simon gave them an embarrassed smile and left after her, his lanky form filling the hallway. Alec glanced up at Magnus.

"Sweetie, I actually have to go. Warlock business. I'll be back around four- want me to pick up dinner?

"Sure… Thai would be good." Alec's eyes followed Magnus as he got up and stretched. He held out a hand and Alec pulled himself up. The two walked down the hallway quietly until they got to the door. Magnus's violet Audi was parked in front.

"Very conspicuous, Magnus. Very nice." Magnus grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

"See you at four, Alec!" Magnus yelled from the car. Alec watched him happily swing himself in and start the controls. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong…

Magnus cruised down the streets of Brooklyn, attracting eyes wherever he drove. He stopped in front of a white Colonial painted with blood red trim. Pulling into the driveway, he fixed his hair with the rearview mirror and stepped out. A voluptuous blonde wearing just enough lipstick was waiting for him.

"Hello, Camille." Magnus's tone was cool.

"Hello, Magnus. I've been expecting you." Magnus smiled and stepped toward the door. Alec would never guess….

**AN: Aren't I mean? Jeez, I am. Oh well. So I've got this fic planned up until Chapter 13. That's basically where the plot ends. If anyone wants me to do anything else- I'm thinking of a young Alec fic meeting Magnus- then PM me or say in a review. Chapter 8 will likely not be up until next weekend due to school. Sorry! **

**BY THE WAY: You **_**MUST **_** go check out fanfiction. Net author Spun. Her Payment and Indebted stories… oh, my God. They made me cry last night when I read them. Holy crap, they're so good. Please check them out! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, fanfic readers! OMG it's been awhile :/ sorry but school's starting and it's been hard w/ homework, etc. **** Sorry about last chapter guilty face except not really because I love torturing you. Also, I have a job for you- go check out Spun 's profile on here and read Payment and Indebted. Also, go to ****/ / sauntering-down . tumblr post / 53028841808 / tmi-tid-promptfic-master-post ****and read **_**they only want you when you're seventeen. **_**Okay? Okay. Lol thanks peeps **

Alec rolled his eyes. "Magnus, you didn't need to buy the _entire restaurant." _Magnus gasped in mock-shock.

"I didn't know how much you'd want! Besides-" with a flick of his finger, all but five cartons disappeared. "… I can make it vanish whenever." Alec gave a strained smile. The two of them kept eating with an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Alexander. Is something wrong? I'm getting bad vibes from you, sweetie. Clear the air." He rippled his fingers and blue sparks trailed. Alec's eyes followed them until they faded.

"Nothing's the matter… except… why were you at Camille's? What do you need her for? Can't you just, like, stay away from her? Aren't you just happy with _me?"_ Alec's voice cracked on the last word, and Magnus's heart twisted. He felt so bad for Alec, but it would all be over soon and Alec would know. Meanwhile, those blue eyes were half closed and looking away from Magnus. Magnus frowned. What could he do? Ah… he knew exactly what to do.

He twisted around in his seat and grabbed a piece of paper off the counter. A pen appeared in midair and he wrote in glittery purple spirals. The paper then flamed up and disappeared, white ashes drifting down to the floor. Alec stared at him.

"Who was that to?" Magnus grinned.

"Ragnor. I just remembered I had a question to ask him." Magnus turned back around to face Alec and smiled. "Actually, Alec, I have something to show you." He slipped from his seat and waited for Alec to stand up and join him.

"You know, actually, I have to go. I promised Izzy I'd show her how to make ramen noodles so she has something to eat while the rest of us aren't there." Alec grimaced, but it didn't hold humor in it like it usually did when talking about Isabelle's cooking.

Before Magnus could react, Alec had grabbed his navy coat, spared one glance to Magnus, and shut the door behind him. Magnus swayed in his spot. "Oh, no. This can't be happening…" and then he blacked out.

Alec hurried along Magnus's block, shoulders hunched in the cold. He pulled his coat tighter around himself and wished he had thought to bring a better jacket. Normally he didn't think of things like that. He thought of how many seraph blades to bring and whether 10 arrows was enough or should he bring another quiver? Magnus thought of little things like jackets and if his boots hurt or that sweater was itchy. Alec sighed, wishing Magnus was there against his will. He shouldn't want Magnus after what he was doing with Camille. He wished he had never read that fucking **(see, here's that T rating) **note. It so wasn't worth it.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. He arranged himself in his fighting mode and was about to pull out his bow and arrow when he saw a flash of blonde hair. No, it wasn't Jace… Jamie. That mundie he'd bumped into a few days ago.

"Hey! It's you! Alex, right?" said Jamie jovially.

"Ale-_ick._" Corrected Alec. He looked up at Jamie and gave a shy smile. "Odd running into you again. Especially since the city is so big," he said, thinking of Magnus.

"Well, I do live around here. And you seem to be coming from that apartment often. Have anyone special there?" Jamie asked. There was something in his voice that made Alec want to step back and reevaluate this mundane, but he rolled his eyes at himself. He was too cautious. What-_ever. _

"Yes, my… well, right now we're kind of rocky, but he's my boyfriend." Jamie smiled sympathetically.

"Kind of rocky, eh? Sorry to hear it, mate. Want some coffee? I was going to give it to my boss, but I'm already late for work, so to hell with it." Alec accepted the coffee Jamie extended to him and drank deeply. Alec usually took black with a little sugar, and never milk. This had lots of milk and shots of caramel. He accidentally spit some of it up at the taste.

"Bleh!" Alec spit. Then his face colored. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jamie. I just usually don't take milk and stuff in my coffee." Jamie grinned and wiped some of the coffee off his jacket.

"No problem. I hope you're not allergic to caramel." Jamie smiled and checked his watch. "Oh, damn it to hell. I've got to go, or I'll be _really _late to work. Alec watched him gather up his stuff.

"See you around, Jamie."

"Bye, Alec!"

Alec headed back to the Institute, but he didn't feel like teaching Isabelle how to cook. It was hopeless anyhow. He had a different mission- one that he couldn't do while facing Magnus. He knew he was a coward, but he couldn't face Magnus while saying it. Those gold-green cat eyes mesmerized him and also made him not be able to follow through with _anything. _He took a deep breath and pulled out the phone.

_Ring, ring, ring_

_Ring, ring ring_

_Ring, ring, ring_

Magnus picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" He sounded weary and tired, like he had just gone on a long journey in the freezing cold.

"It's Alec." Alec said.

"I know, darling. There's this thing called caller ID. It shows who's calling." Magnus's voice was smoother, and there was gentle laughter in the background. Alec stiffened.

"Who's that?" Magnus chuckled.

"It's just Catarina and Sophie. We're having a bit of a warlock gathering." Alec frowned. Something didn't seem quite right there, but he didn't push it and got straight to the point.

"Magnus? I think…. I think we… I think we need to, um, take a break." The laughter abruptly stopped on the other end.

"_What?_"

"Take a break." Alec's voice was stronger. "Not, like, _forever. _Just for a week or two. Because… well, because of Camille. I can't trust you right now." His heart was in his throat.

"Alexander… I love you. You know that, right?" In response, Alec hung up and stared at the phone in shock.

**AN: Well. That was cruel. Apologies. The chapter will either be up Sunday, or next weekend. Sorry **** -heyitsmalec**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Oh, my God. I am **_**so, so, SO, **_**sorry. I never meant it to be this long until I updated. Oh, goodness. Now it's 11 pm and I'm dead tired but I want to see if I can get in a chapter. SO SORRY, my lovelies. **

**DISCLAIMER: All characters except Jamie are not mine. Thanks, Cassie.**

Alec strode along the street, feeling euphoric and triumphant while also feeling as low as the sewer water on the street. He had dumped (?) Magnus, at least for the time being. He wasn't tied down for a little bit, and he needed to make the best of it. His phone buzzed, then buzzed again. And again.

_Magnus: _Alec, sweetie, please. Just let me talk.

_Magnus: _Come on. I know you can see these. Please?

_Magnus: _Alexander. We need to talk.

_Magnus: _Aleccccc

_Jace: _I'm at Taki's with Clary and Izzy and the vamp. Hurry up

_Izzy: _Coconut or blueberry pancakes?

_Magnus: _Darling, I'm begging you here.

Alec shoved the phone in his pocket, feeling like dirt. He should at least text him back. Ugh.

"Alec! There you are! Coconut or blueberry? Chocolate or honeydew?" Isabelle threw the menu down onto the table, her black hair swinging. Her eyes sparkled as she grinned at Alec teasingly. I'm lucky, he thought suddenly. I have so many people that care about me. His heart twanged painfully, reminding him of the person that might care about him most.

"Yo, Alec. I heard there's a Shax demon down on Fifth St., trying to get some easy women food. I say we head down there and dispose of it." Jace narrowed his eyes.

Alec slid into the booth next to Clary, his heart smiling and crying at the same time. The faerie waitress came over at that moment to take their orders.

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes with a side of eggs, please," said Isabelle.

"One Coke mixed with O Positive, if you can," added Simon.

"A turkey and cheese sub with extra mayo," said Jace distractedly. He was looking at his phone, his face darkening.

"Just a bowl of blackberries, please," said Clary shyly.

"And coffee, black with a bit of sugar." Alec said, banging the menu onto the table. The waitress scrawled their orders down on a leaf and sauntered away, her scaly tail wiggling. Alec suppressed a shudder.

"Alec? Hey, man, can I talk to you? Outside?" Jace asked, scooting around Clary to the outside of the booth.

"Uhhhh… sure." Alec followed him outside Takis and leaned against the brick wall, his black hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it aside impatiently.

"What's this I hear about you taking a break from Magnus?" asked Jace, tapping his feet against the pavement. Alec decided not to refute the statement, but come up with another question.

"How'd you hear about it so fast?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jace scowled. "Don't question me, Alec. But from a certain friend of mine," he said, grinning mischievously.

Alec's eyebrows shot up again. "Um, Jace, hate to tell you, but you're kind of tied down at the moment. You and Clary are disgustingly in love."

"Ah, I know. Not that kind of friend." said Jace irritably. "_Just_ a friend. And it's a guy. A werewolf guy. But-" he said, catching the look on Alec's face. "- not like that. So shut up and answer the question."

Alec bit his lip. "Well…. I think he lied to me about something. So I need time to get over it. Is that all right?" he demanded sarcastically. Jace scowled again.

"Yeah. But I hear he's really upset."

"Well, he'll get over it soon enough. Let's go back inside. My coffee's gonna get cold."

The _parabatai_ went inside and slid into the booth, ignoring the rest of the group's questioning looks. Their food and drink came at that time, distracting everyone. Alec looked everywhere except Simon's Coke. It was a little _too _red to be real.

Alec whirled around and thumped a boot into the demon's left side. The electrum in it shone, and the demon howled. Jace struggled up and pulled out his second to last seraph blade. He named it quickly and then, using both hands, thrust it into the demon's side. Moments later, the demon crackled and disappeared into dust. Alec rushed to his _parabatai's_ side and pulled out his stele, carving a quick, messy _iratze _into Jace's side.

"There you go. That should hold until you get back to the Institute." Alec said with satisfaction. He did his own scratches as well, rising and helping Jace. They limped out of the alley, both forgetting glamours. Jace broke the easy silence.

"Oh! Hey! Isn't that that manga store? Clary told me that she wanted the next thing of Free! So I'm gonna go see if they have it." He limped across the street, his hair raggedy and his clothes torn. Alec grinned and turned around, bumping into someone.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Angel, so sor-" Alec cut himself off and stared at Jamie. He looked… well, he looked hot. _Very _hot. As in, step-back-because-you-could-burn-yourself-hot.

"Whoa, hey there. I was just on my way back from work." Jamie ran a hand through his hair, smiling. He was dressed in jeans and a light blue t shirt to match his eyes. He had on a heavy gold watch and brown loafers. Alec made a split second decision.

"Hey, Jamie. You free tonight?" Jamie's eyes widened.

"Hell yeah. Wanna do something?" Alec nodded, suddenly shy. The last person he'd had to ask out was Magnus, and he hadn't even really asked him out!

"… sure." Jamie beamed at him, his teeth gleaming.

"Ok, so why don't you and me meet somewhere? I know this great bar… it's called the Eagle. It's in Chelsea." Jamie pulled out his phone and handed it to Alec. Alec stared at it, not understanding. "Program your number in, and then I'll text you the directions and address soon." Alec nodded numbly. It was official. He was cheating (well, kind of) on Magnus. He felt chills.

"Great! So I'll see you then!" Jamie looked immensely pleased and strode off, whistling. Alec stood there in the flow of pedestrian traffic. All of a sudden, one thought popped into his head… What would he wear?

"So, what is this place? A bar? It's probably a gay one, so you'll wanna look nice. Not, like, "_I'm available for whatever you want" _nice, but "_I tried hard to look like this but please don't check me out" _nice." Isabelle tossed a dress shirt on the bed. She glanced at Alec, who was draped on a chair, bored out of his mind. "Alec? Are you sure Magnus won't want to pick your clothes?"

Alec bit his lip. "Nah. He wanted a surprise," he lied.

"Oh, well, here. This should work." Isabelle handed him a pair of gray skinny jeans and a midnight blue collared shirt. The shirt was kind of vest- shaped, and a black blazer went over it. She tossed him his black shoes and marched over. He stared down at her with a sense of foreboding. "Ah." She ran her fingers through his hair, and he yelped. "There you go. Now, off you go!" She led him to the door and stuck his cell phone in his back pocket. "Text me when you're done!"

Alec walked over to one of the busier streets of Brooklyn and hailed a taxi. He read aloud the address and was there in no time. He saw Jamie loitering outside, typing something on his phone. Alec hesitated as he prepared to get out. Something seemed… off right now about Jamie. Odd. He handed the cabbie the money and hauled himself out.

"There you are! I've been waiting for ages!" Jamie joked. He pulled him into the line for the bar, and they waited for a few minutes. They exchanged regular information, and Alec had to make up some things, such as where he'd gone to school, what he did for a living, etc.

They got in soon enough and Jamie led him to the bar. "One Adios Motherfucker and one Long Island Iced Tea, please," he said to the bartender. Two glasses appeared in front of them, and they drank.

"Ahhhh." Alec groaned. "That was nice. I needed that." Jamie flashed him an understanding smile.

"Come on, let's dance." They moved to the dance floor and danced the night away. Alec got pinched a few times, in highly unacceptable places, but he was too intoxicated by the few drinks he'd had and the environment he was in. A little after midnight, Jamie pulled him off the floor.

"Hey, man, we should go. Don't want you sleeping over at my place," Jamie grinned. Alec smiled.

"Of course not. We should go." The two men exited the club and hailed a taxi.

"Can I be dropped off first? I'm more on the way." Jamie said apologetically.

"Sure." Alec said. They waited in silence, and soon they pulled up to the curb of a nice white Colonial. The house had bloodred trim.

"Hey, can I show you something really fast? It's pretty cool," said Jamie. Alec was surprised, but got out of the car. He handed the cabbie a ten to wait and followed Jamie out onto the front steps. It was ensconced in darkness, and Alec got nervous all of a sudden.

"Jamie?" he called.

"Right here," he said, a little to the right. Alec adjusted his path and suddenly fell into a circle of bright light. Jamie was a little off to the side, smiling poisonously. "So glad you could join us," he said, and that was that last thing Alec heard before tape was slapped around his ears, eyes, and mouth.

"We've got him now, " Jamie said, running a hand through his blonde hair, grinning evilly. "_Forever."_

**AN: Oh, God. I just typed this whole thing in an hour and I'm DEAD. GONE. BYE. I hope you enjoy! Looking forward to reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, guys. Sorry it's been like two weeks but everything's been really hectic in my real life on the outernet *chuckles* Anyway, here's Chapter 10. 11. Whatever. OH WAIT ALSO: I want to promote my two new fanfics. One is the **_**CoHF Snippets**_**, and what I do is I take one and just type a page or two to go along with it. They don't look very long on , but I like them. The other one is **_**Kissed: A Reading by the CoB Characters. **_**Basically, I just type in the characters' response to hearing **_**Kissed**_** read aloud. It's based on something that BloodlinesFan did. **_**Kissed **_**will be up as soon as I'm done **** Thanks!**

Magnus tipped back his head and drank deeply. The strong coffee slid down his throat, giving him a small burst of energy and making him more active than he already was. Right now, he was about as active as a three-toed sloth.

"Magnus, don't drink too much of that stuff. I put just a _tiny _bit of faerie powders in there for… you know, an extra kick." Magnus choked. 

"Sophie! Haven't you seen what that stuff does to me? That time in '87…. that is, 1787, while I was in Spain. With you." Sophie gave a quick laugh. Catarina looked at them disapprovingly. 

"Sophie, you weren't there when Magnus, Ragnor, and I were in Peru. Don't give him _anything. _Magnus gets fantastically drunk." She bundled up her thick white hair into a braid. "Magnus drunk is not a good experience. I think he fell in love with a cactus." Sophie snorted and spread her gorgeous violet wings, ruffling the feathers and letting them spread out to their own 15 foot wingspan. 

"Don't show off, Sophie. Some of us bear a striking resemblance to their cats." Magnus pulled Chairman Meow close and let him purr. 

"Yes, but they mean my fashion sense is severely limited. No tight shirts for me," Sophie said forlornly. "But I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself. I should be feeling sorry for _you._" Magnus leaned back in his chair. 

"Yes, my boyfriend just kind of-not really-but actually yes- just broke up with me. Over the phone. Over the _phone! _What kind of person _does _that? It's inhumane. Hopefully he's wallowing at the Institute in guilt, with Izzy and Jace and Clary berating him nonstop."

"Remember when Ragnor said don't form attachments to the Nephilim? Well, he was right." Catarina told him sternly. Magnus groaned, curling into the chair. Chairman Meow sprang out of his arms, meowing angrily.

"Well, you can abandon me as well," Magnus told him, scowling. "And besides Alexander, who is, by the way, my true love-" Catarina snorted. "- there was no one else."

"Sorry- _blerondale-" _Sophie coughed. Magnus shot a glare at her.

"Shut up." Catarina and Sophie smiled. "Anyway," Magnus continued, "I need Alec. I need him with my heart and soul. I don't know why he's so worried. I'm meeting with Camille for a business thing, nothing… special."

"Well… Magnus…" Sophie began hesitantly. "Camille _was _your old vampire lover, back in the Victorian Age. Sometimes… well, old habits don't always wear off." Catarina nodded solemnly.

"You're not really giving him a reason to trust you right now, Magnus. I mean, you still have your right to be upset," she held up her hands in defense, "but Alec is definitely within his rights here." Magnus's mouth dropped open as he stared at the two female warlocks.

"Well! I didn't think I'd be needing to call on any male warlocks, but I suppose times are dire. You two aren't giving me any help or support whatsoever. Go." He pointed toward the door. "Now." He added threateningly.

"Magnus, well…. We'll be here if you need us. Don't give up hope," said Sophie sadly as she pulled on a fitted ivory parka. Catarina silently cast the glamour spells on her blue skin and slightly darkened her hair as she prepared to go out into the mundane New York.

"_Kwaheri,"_ said Catarina, stepping out the front door smartly. "Fare thee well until we meet again, my friend." She gave a small bow and was gone in a whisk of dark red and anise scented smoke, already zipping down the next block. Sophie was cutting holes in the back of her parka with magic, letting her wings spread out and magically cloaking herself as a large albatross. She leaned forward and hugged him gently, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye, Magnus. I hope you're in better mental health when we meet again." She took to the sky, her wings working powerfully as she soared across the tops of buildings. Magnus groaned. He'd pushed away some of his best friends, and now he was alone. He walked slowly to the door of his apartment and fell into a bright green chair. He'd redone the place since the minimalist phase, and now it was all bright colors and angles. As usual, his canary yellow bedspread stayed. He had actually gotten it the day before that fateful party, thinking it looked good with his off white pillows. It hadn't, but he'd kept it anyway because of sentimental value. Not that it was worth anything now.

Isabelle adjusted the phone to her ear. "Hello? Alec? Oh, wait. This is voicemail." She tsked in annoyance. "Whatever, it's Izzy. I hope you're having mind blowing sex with Magnus or something that important because I need to talk to you. Sibling to sibling. Anyway, call me back, would ya? Love you." She disconnected and stared at the iPhone in dismay. The Clave had recently issued new iPhone 5S's to all working Shadowhunters, and that included Isabelle (though she was underage) because she was one of the key factors at the NY Institute.

"Yo, Iz. Have you seen Clary?" Jace ducked into the room, running a hand through his overlong blonde hair.

"No," Isabelle sighed. "And we were supposed to go shopping today, too!" Jace rolled his eyes.

"Clary probably left _because_ you guys were going shopping. She goes shopping, like, twice a year. And those are with Lewis!"

"Hello? Jace, is Izzy in he-" Clary cut herself off as she ducked into the room under Jace's arm. She grinned in relief and perched herself on a stool, pulling her curls into a bun. "Hey, Isabelle. Ready for shopping?" Isabelle jumped up and clapped.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jace mock-groaned, his head in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do with you guys gone? Hang with Church? No offense, man, but you're not that much fun to hang out with." Jace told the blue Persian cat, grinning.

"Let's go get Alec. He's been at Magnus's too long anyway. He's probably running out of clothes." Izzy said busily, grabbing her phone and clearing off the desk with one swipe.

"If he's wearing any," Clary quipped. Isabelle and Jace laughed.

"Alec? Hello?" Isabelle asked. "No, hey, it's me. Isabelle." She corrected. "Hi, Magnus. Did I accidentally call your number? Oops." She chuckled. "Well, actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to come shopping with me and Clary- sorry, what?" She pressed the phone harder to her ear, throwing a panicked look at Clary and Jace. "You guys _broke up?_ _WHAT?" _She gasped, looking at the other two in shock. Then Izzy visibly calmed herself. "Well, if he's not with you, then where is he? He's sure as hell not with us."

"Nope, I've checked everywhere…" Jace murmured. Clary tucked her arm around him, pulling him closer.

"Well, Isabelle," Magnus's voice came through on speaker phone, ", if he's not with you guys, and he's not with me, where is he?" Isabelle paled.

"He's gone."


	11. AUTHOR NOTE: ON HIATUS

**AN: Hey guys, heyitsmalec here. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just wanted to let you know that this fic is going on hiatus for a little while, probably about a month. There's a lot going on with school, friends, outplacement, NaNoWriMo, and other things and I don't want to have to worry about you guys while I'm gone :) thanks for understanding. By the way- please read Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. It's amazing, and very true to our lives! xoxo **


End file.
